


Ravish Me, Ruin Me

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Ball Gags, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bondage, Day 8, Handcuffs, M/M, NSFW, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Valentine's Day, Victuuri Week, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9757601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor has a special surprise waiting for Yuuri on Valentine’s Day, and the only thing Yuuri knows is that he has yet to know the feeling of Victor absolutely wrecking him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Victor, I’m home where are y—fuck.”

There was Yuuri’s husband, looking clad in a pitch-black turtleneck and signature gloves. He was turned away at the moment, but did nothing to hide the most obvious thing in Yuuri’s view.

Red rope, hanging in various knots from the platinum-blond’s hand.

“Ah, Yuuri. Home already?” Victor inquired, a slight voice drop easily noticeable in his voice. He couldn’t describe it, but somewhere deep in his core Yuuri somehow craved the sound, wanted to hear more of it. The bag of chocolates he’d intended for his partner were on the ground, completely ignored by its owner who was entranced by the sight in front of him.

“Victor, what are you doing in t—”

His back felt the hard impact of the wall hit him, taking him a moment to recover before feeling Victor’s lips trap him almost instantaneously. Victor’s hands slither tentatively up his torso, dropping the rope and eventually reaching his wrists and pinning both of them to the wall with one open palm. Yuuri’s being ravished, and not only does he fucking love it, but he wants more of him. More of Victor.

So he rubs his knee agonizingly slow against his husband’s hardening erection, the precum dampening his pants spreading onto his own pants. Yuuri does it hard enough to earn Victor’s cold glare and lustful groans, enjoying the small moment of control he’s getting.

“That’s it, you’re mine,” the man pinning him growls, a low guttural sound reverberating in the dark-haired man’s ears. “I’m going to have you all to myself and you’re not headed anywhere except for the bedroom. Understood?”

Yuuri gives an experimental shake of his head, wanting to test Victor’s measure of patience.

Skin hits skin, and he’s realized Victor has no patience at all from the red welt starting to form on his ass. When did his pants get pulled down, he never knew.

“Oh my, it seems like you still don’t get the message, Yuuuuurii,” the blond purposely draws out his syllables, a predatory glint forming in his exquisite eyes. The haze of the moment, the fading pain of Victor’s slap, Yuuri was drowning in it all. His body was paralyzed head to toe, unable to move but wanted the addicting sensation of Victor touching him again.

Another slap, this time a bit more force put behind it. He’s writhing with overwhelming pleasure mixed in with the stinging burn from Victor’s hand. He wants to so badly be thoroughly fucked by the blond right there and then until he can’t stand anymore, but the rate they’re going at proves Victor has more than just plans for Yuuri.

“Come on, Yuuri. Don’t you want to be fucked into the mattress by my big, dripping dick? Look how wet I am for you, though,” Victor purrs, pulling down his own pants to rub his aching hard-on into his ass, gripping his hips harshly enough to leave faint bruises. The voice in Yuuri’s ear, literally Victor’s, is costing him the ability to think coherently, and suddenly the tip of Victor’s tongue licks the entire length of his outer ear.

“Well?”

Finally deciding to give in, he tilts his head backwards to reveal his bared neck, offering a suggestion as to what Victor could do.

And indeed, Victor takes the opportunity, gripping an entire fistful of Yuuri’s lengthening black hair and tugging it backwards forcefully to allow him more access to the skin. Did the figure skater ever mention that he loved Yuuri’s shoulder-length hair? He decided, he hadn’t, running his fingers over and over again through his hair until the black-haired man under him was on his last verge of begging.

“Please Victor—shit just p-please touch me already! How long are you going to make me wait for you?” he moans, arms grasping for any part of Victor but the taller one pulls back, just out of his reach and grabs the rope. Eyeing the chocolates still intact in their box on their kitchen floor, he considers it before taking them as well. Yuuri’s face when he begs for Victor’s touch wanders through his mind once more, the way his skin was hot to the touch and lips wet from biting so much.

Lifting up his partner bridal style, Victor makes his way with Yuuri flailing in his arms to the minimalistic room they share. Cool satin sheets envelop him as he’s weighed down by Victor’s own legs, not that he’d rather be anywhere else. His arms are lifted up and the sound of the platinum-blond securing the ropes on his wrists can be heard, feeling the tightening of his bonds digging into the skin. The idea of what might happen to him later eats away at him, promptly causing his Adam’s apple to bob anxiously.

“That’s a start,” the familiar voice pops up, anxiousness showing in his tone as well. One of his hands are outstretched towards Yuuri’s cheek, lightly grazing it as if to reassure him of any worries.

“You trust me, right Katsudon?”

“Don’t call me that during this time!” the one being tied down replies, flustered.

“But I love that name of yours.”

“Too bad.”

Victor gives a warm laugh, tracing Yuuri’s face once more before kneeling down over the figure below him and leaning low to say directly in his face.

“I still didn’t get a y—”

“Yes,” firmly yet calmly states the flushed skater. “I’m not getting any older over here.”

They’re kissing, limbs everywhere on the bed, hugging and entangled with each other and the heat between them inescapable when Yuuri grips Victor’s chin between his index finger and thumb.

“I don’t want you to just screw me, Victor. You know better than that,” he mutters, barely more than a whisper. Then, collapsing to the bed below them, his eyes lock with turquoise ones.

“Ravish me. Make me scream and sob for your touch. Ruin me, Victor.”


	2. Chapter Two

“I don’t want you to just screw me, Victor. You know better than that,” he mutters, barely more than a whisper. Then, collapsing to the bed below them, his eyes lock with turquoise ones.

“Ravish me. Make me scream and sob for your touch. Ruin me, Victor.”

 

 

 

The tiny amount of restraint that was holding Victor back vanished.

He rushed to his feet and headed towards the built-in closet of the bedroom, searching through various areas of it to find his special set of ball gags and handcuffs, the image of Yuuri lying helplessly on his back begging for Victor making his painful erection ache more. His hand was itching to slide down and relieve himself, but opted to suffer in silence just for Yuuri. He came back bustling through the door, though careful not to eye the dark-haired man lying flat on his back with his legs wide open on purpose. At this rate Victor was going to fuck Yuuri’s brains out with the way his arms were lazily spread on the bed and slightly disheveled hair, all of his clothes thrown on the floor from when he wasn’t here. It was like a subtle welcome to him, urging him to do whatever he wanted to Yuuri.

Oh god he’s going to be the death of me.

“Hold out your hands,” quickly muttered Victor, hoping Yuuri wasn’t in the mood to tease him any longer than he had already. Getting up on his knees, the dark-haired skater smirked, holding out his wrists while staring at him widely.

“Rushing it a bit, don’t you think?” Yuuri teased, hoping to get Victor riled up enough. Both of them knew what happened when Victor got teased too much during sex. The man in front of him said nothing for a bit, trying to focus on binding his wrists together tightly enough so Yuuri wouldn’t have the chance to get loose. Yuuri could feel Victor’s own clammy fingers brush against his own, evidence that he was losing it.

“Open. Your. Mouth,” the platinum-blond gritted out. Seeing Yuuri’s mouth open just for him, he stuck his thumb in their and rubbed lightly against his teeth, gazing. He fixed the ball gag in place and reached beside him to grab the rope Yuuri had seen him playing with earlier. Victor sat directly on his crotch, hissing in pain when he slowly grinded on him while giving him a not-so-angelic smile.

“You know how hard it was to find this shade of rope at the local stores? I got such interesting looks when I tried to buy it, but could you imagine their faces if I told them I was going to use it to tie my own husband together? That I intended to fuck you senseless without me even touching your dick once?” he drawled, earning whiny groans from Yuuri below him. Yuuri was trying to find some sort of release, something that would be enough to sate his horniness for the time being. Seeing him writhe against the sheets only made Victor hand him another slap, and Yuuri absolutely reveled in the feeling of being controlled. His moans, however, were held back by the ball gag between his lips. The muffled sounds made him get dizzy with lust, eventually taking off his own pants to rub his dick near Yuuri’s hole.

Meanwhile, Yuuri’s practically drooling now. His hands are on the bed, gripping the sheets tightly enough to leave temporary wrinkles in them. Victor’s dick probing at his hole causes him to accidentally jerk, earning a warning growl from him and himself being slammed against the bed.

“Ah, ah, ah, Yuuri. You’re not getting anything until you learn to behave,” Victor warned, a lazy wave of his finger. He took out one last thing—his own black scarf from underneath the bed, and wrapped it around his husband’s sweet brown eyes, blinding him from the entire world. He didn’t usually admit this very often, but it was a kink of Victor’s to use something that belonged to him on Yuuri when they did it with each other. It gave him the feeling that he was his, and never anyone else’s, comforting him. Placing his own hands on the shaking dark-haired man’s cheeks, he placed an assuring kiss before moving on.

“Remember our safeword?” Victor asked, tracing the shape of Yuuri’s brow lightly. He gave a small nod in reply.

“And two hard nudges of your heel against my foot or hip if you’re unable to answer. Got it?” Victor said, giving him another chaste peck on the nose before lifting Yuuri’s neck up, grabbing the rope on the drawer beside them to tie around his neck loosely.

“Now, where were we? I think we were just about right here—”

Victor slid his hand down to Yuuri’s dripping cock and grasped it firmly, giving it painfully slow strokes but refused to speed up. At the same time he kneeled down to give one his nipples a lick, gradually moving on to licking the entire flushed span of his torso. Struggling against the ropes holding him back, Yuuri kept thrusting up into Victor’s hand, hoping for a source of relief from his ache. He felt his neck be pulled back gently but firmly by the rope, anchored to the bed. It was becoming more difficult to breathe while Victor mercilessly toyed with him.

“MMPH!” Yuuri tried to yell but was muffled anyway. The rope on his neck tightened even moreso, and the tip of Victor’s tongue lapped up the precum on the tip of his cock. He wanted to see, see for himself Victor’s mouth on him sucking needily, the wisps of hair that would appear when he slammed against Yuuri, and those gorgeous eyes that would countlessly flicker with pleasure. Yuuri so badly wanted to see all of those things, but the damn blindfold just wouldn’t let him.

“Mm. You’re dripping so much. How much of a whiny cockslut can you get, Yuuri? Tell me, do you like it when I do this to you?” Yuuri heard the man purr, and felt his entire mouth encase his entire length, hollowing out his cheeks to make room for my suction. He was burning up and he couldn’t do anything about it, yet his blindfold and binds allowed his body to feel more of the sensations, the pleasure. Cold air hit him, and Yuuri realized Victor had pulled away milliseconds before he was about to come. A hand wrapped around him again to stroke him fast. The ball gag silenced every sound that he made, but nonetheless the sight of Yuuri tied up and wet for him made him tremble on his own knees.

Victor dropped his head between the shaking man’s legs again, scraping his teeth along the soft skin of the inner thigh before dipping further down to plunge his tongue into his hole. Noticing the small jerks Yuuri gave and dried stains of tears from overwhelmance, the blond gave in, swirling around his walls and went deeper, further in. Victor wanted Yuuri to know the effect he could have on him.

I can’t even think properly. Jesus, what happened to the sappy airheaded figure skater I knew? At least he put the chocolates to a better use than I could’ve thought of.

“Oh fuck—Yuuri. I’m going to go in, okay?” asked Victor not wanting to do hurt Yuuri in any way.

A rather sharp nudge of Yuuri’s heel was all it took for him to thrust in, starting out with slow but hard movements. Sounds that resembled moans came from the man beneath, and for awhile it was just that. Victor cautiously gauged his reactions, and after a few minutes lowered himself down to whisper near his ear.

“Are you hurt? Do you still want to conti—”

His hips were pushed from behind by Yuuri’s legs and caused their erections to touch, earning a pleased groan from the both of them.

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” Victor said, and sped up his thrusts to meet Yuuri’s subtle plea.

Yuuri hated this, and by that he loved it. Loved the way he couldn’t touch Victor but still felt euphoric pleasure with each snap of Victor’s thrusts, loved the tender brushes of his fingers that ran down his cheek and neck. His husband knew what he wanted, and gave it to him in the perfect way.

All he needed in this moment was Victor, every part and essence of him.

“Ah, I forgot about the chocolates.”

The platinum-blond picked them up hastily off the ground, one hand hooked to Yuuri’s shoulder to keep his balance. He threw off the cover, dumping out every single piece and smeared them all over his chest. Leaning down Victor gave an experimental lick, then quickly moved to sloppy open-mouthed kisses up and down his chest. The taste was sweet, laced with the taste of Yuuri as well and he continued, eventually moving up to leave several of his bite marks near the juncture of his jaw and neck. Saliva leaked from the ball gag and down Yuuri’s chin, and he moved over to lick that up as well.

“The chocolates you got—they’re delicious. And how did you know my favourite flavor was caramel?” he joked, teasing Yuuri further with more of his chocolate-smeared kisses around his face. He smelt a heated aroma when Victor stopped just above his nose.

“Just kidding. You know very well I’d give up chocolates for the taste of you.”

At that moment, Yuuri Katsuki was wondering how on earth he’d gotten this man as his husband.

Both of their breathing sped up, with Yuuri on the verge of shattering and coming apart from each slam of Victor’s hips. He felt the scarf come loose, allowing him a small glimpse at him, sweat shining on the bridge of his nose and half-lidded eyes that clenched hard whenever he gave a particularly accurate thrust into his prostate.

And just by looking at the image in front of him, Yuuri came, releasing all over Victor’s abdomen and his stomach. He felt him hook his fingers onto his shoulder, riding through his own orgasm before cumming inside of Yuuri. A tremble of his arms and he was down, half-spent but satisfied. Excited to see his partner’s reaction Victor made fast to untie the scarf hiding those familiar brown eyes, then the ball gag and rope. Red rings were left where the rope had binded Yuuri, while his eyes were blown open to the size of traffic lights. Yuuri gave an experimental shake of his limbs and sunk back into the sheets.

“You’re…crazy. You know that, right? With the rope and everything, and you even went that far to put those chocolates I got for you to good use,” said Yuuri, wholly spent but gave Victor a small pat on his back between his shoulder blades. “You wouldn’t mind doing that every Valentine’s Day, now would you?”

“I’m not a god, Yuuri. Don’t push it.”

“I kid, I kid. But I’m a bit hungry now. I’m sure you could make something to—”

Yuuri was taken back by the collision of their own lips, at first shocked but gave in to the kiss gladly. It was sweet. Tired, but held the promise of compassion. The platinum-blond pulled back, giving him a glare.

“Katsudon, please let me rest. Surely you don’t want me to die?” he pleaded.

A slight shift in the bed, and Yuuri was on his side, urging Victor with his finger to do the same.

“I was kidding again. I’m tired as well, so sleep as much as you want,” Yuuri admitted. “But keep in mind my ass is going to be sore after this so you’re cooking breakfast tomorrow.”

The blond above him gave a small pout, dropping down beside Yuuri to look at him properly.

“But you liked your present, no?”

“Mmn. And I like you, too.”

Their laughs were the last thing that resonated throughout the room before sleep took them, carrying them away into what awaited them in the morning.

BONUS: “Oi, blondie! You said you wanted pickup but now you’re standing me up? I even got Otabek here so what do you have as a—”

Yuri noticed their bedroom door was still open, but only a sliver of what lay inside could be seen.

Red ropes. Chocolate smears. Horror struck him furiously as the temptation to bash the both of them on the head for being so open about their “actions” took over him.

“Yuri, is there something wro—”

“We’re going.”

“But the pickup—”

“Fuck it. We’ll eat it ourselves. We deserve it more than them, anyway. Come one, Beka,” Yuri seethed, images of what they could’ve possibly done popping into his head here and there. He made a run for the exit, yanking Otabek along with him and slammed the door without a further glance back. The shorter of the two hadn’t noticed, but Otabek had begun smirking from the moment he saw what lay beyond the bedroom door. He thought to himself for a moment.

It’s not that bad compared to what we did last night, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the smut, several days overdue induced by sleep deprivation and a bit of Red Bull but without regrets. Kudos, mothafuckas.

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely be a two part series, the second part coming out tomorrow. For Day 8 you guys get this smutty cliffhanger (Valentine’s Edition.) I have exams coming up so this is the most I can do. Kudos to you all, and enjoy dominant!Victor and sub-dominant!Yuuri.


End file.
